Frostbite
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: Savage killer she-cat exiled from empire. She comes to Windclan. Will she be able to cope with new ways and feelings? Can she leave behind her old self and become a true Windclanner? Rated T for a lot of blood.
1. The Bite of Frost

**Sorry i could't write, to busy. 1, reading one of my new obsessions, Artemis Fowl, and 2, i got sick, been coughing a LOT, hope you enjoy the story that sprang from the blood loving corner of my mind!**

* * *

A white she-cat sat upon a pile of rubbish.

Well, she wasn't exactly white; her pelt was so covered in scars and blood it was hard to tell it had ever been white.

She smiled at the cats milling below her.

Again, it wasn't really a smile, it was more of a sneer, but that was a pretty great smile in her standard, and the fact that her teeth were also stained with blood probably didn't help.

As she scanned her clearing, two large brown toms pushed through the entrance, pulling a fluffy cream she-cat with them.

The brown toms shoved the cream cat forward, making her fall.

The cream cat looked up at the other he-cat with big, innocent, blue eyes.

The she-cat sneered down at her from her perch, then she growled "Cyan, what joy it brings me to see you here."

Cyan ducked her head, then mewed shakily "F-F-Frost, p-please."

Frost leapt down from her perch, she shoved her face close to Cyan's and whispered "I was told you wasted prey."

Cyan began shaking slightly, she mewed "I only went to get a drink."

Frost's expression changed to one of pure rage.

"You can't obey my simple rules! You never leave prey unattended! If you catch it, you eat it! I only let you live last time because you are my _sister!_" Frost spat, saying _sister_ like it was pure poison.

Cyan whimpered.

Frost whipped around, pinning her sister to the ground in less than a heartbeat.

Frost leaned in close to Cyan's ear, she whispered "At least, before I kill you, I will tell you how Starling died."

Cyan gasped.

"M-Mother was hit by a c-c-car."

Frost chuckled like Cyan was joking.

"Who told you that darling little story? Mango?" Frost snarled.

"No, Mango did not tell me, father did." Cyan muttered.

Frost backed off, letting Cyan stand up.

"You know, I don't think you should die alone today." Frost hissed.

"You! Hold her down!" Frost snapped at one of the toms that had brought Cyan in.

Moments later, the tom had pinned Cyan, driving one side of her face into the gritty dirt.

"You two!" She yowled at two toms arguing over mouse.

"Go get me Mango! And bring her here alive!" Frost snarled.

Cyan gasped, and then the tom ground her face harder into the dirt.

The other toms hurried away.

Frost went over to Cyan, she lay down next to her, putting her head next to her sister's.

"Whatever Sleet told you about Starling's death is wrong. I killed her. She was caught giving food to another cat. She was brought here, and I killed her. The stain of her blood took a moon to get off of my ground." Frost whispered.

"You _monster_!" Cyan growled.

Frost 'smiled' at her, then mewed "Tah! I know!"

Frost stood up, because at that moment the two toms thrust a bright ginger she-cat into the clearing.

"Ah, Mango!" Frost snarled, twirling around.

Mango leapt at Frost, snarling.

Frost beat her to the side with her paw, making Mango fall to the ground.

Frost quickly put a paw on Mango's neck, she turned her head and looked at Cyan, then she yowled "Oh Cyan, look! Your little friend is feisty!"

Frost released her paw, and then went to batting Mango around the clearing like a kitty-pet with a toy.

Mango's body finally landed near Cyan.

The ginger she-cat looked at Cyan with amber eyes that clearly said _What did I do to deserve this?_

A tear trailed down Cyan's cheek as Frost approached leisurely, she had barely one scratch from Mango's fighting attempts.

When Frost got to them, she put a paw on Mango's neck and pushed hard, Mango made a sickening gagging sound as she tried to breathe.

Frost looked at Cyan with mock sympathy in her eyes "Oh sister, don't vomit. This is much cleaner thaan what I do normally! Normally, I have their bloody, battered body parts strewn across my ground!"

Cyan couldn't take it anymore, the tom had loosened his grip, she thrust her head upwards and . . .vomited.

The tom then thrust her head back into what had once been a meal.

"Such a weak stomach my sister has." Frost continued as Cyan tried to ignore the disgusting substance soaking her fur.

Frost finally remembered to lift her paw off of Mango's neck.

The ginger cat had not even taken a breath before Frost sunk her teeth deeply into her neck.

Frost lifted her jaws, hoisting Mango's quickly dying body up, she then spat out Mango as if she were a bad piece of prey.

Mango's head thudded on the ground next to Cyan.

The ginger she-cat's eyes glazed over and she drew in one last shaky breath.

Cyan watched as Mango's chest stopped moving.

Cyan craned her neck to see her sister.

Frost's face was caked in Mago's blood, but Frost was acting as if it was completely normal!

She even swiped her tongue around the blood on her lips!

Cyan gave a small gasp when she felt the tom's weight disappear, but gritted her teeth when Frost's teeth dug into her shoulder, and flung her towards a crumbling wall.

Frost stomped over to her.

"You worthless. Stupid. Impossible. Annoying. Selfish. Coward!" With each insult Frost yowled, she scored her claws deep into Cyan's pelt.

"You are the worst sister EVER! But I'm going to end that now, so no one else has to suffer you!" Frost looked to the crowd gathering, her glare made them cheer.

"Fro-" Her sister's name died on her tongue as Frost plunged her claws into her throat.

Frost yanked her paw out of Cyan's throat as her sister's body collapsed to the ground.

Frost wrung her paw as if shaking water from it.

"Take care of these bodies! I never want to see them again!" Frost yowled, cats already rushing to discard the Mango and Cyan's limp bodies.

"And find a way to burn that one." Frost snarled, gesturing to Cyan's corpse.

She turned to face two burly toms.

"Be prepared, my father might come soon." She snarled, before stalking off to her den.


	2. The Defeat of Frost

**Hello everyone! I am pretty sure some people looked at their computer screen and just clicked the exit button. Now I shall respond to reviews.**

_**Amberfall: **_ :D

_**Tigerstar's Claw: **_It does look like that doesn't it, but later in the story I bet some people will start having pity for Frost

**Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Early in the morning, a dark gray tom stomped into Frost's camp.

"Frost!" He yowled.

Frost lifted her head and yawned.

"Hello, Sleet."

Sleet slid his claws out "Another. You killed another." He growled.

"Actually two." Frost mewed, admiring her claws.

"You're ruining this family, first Starling, now Cyan." Sleet continued.

"So?" Frost asked.

"You need to learn respect for others."

Frost laughed.

"You need to become more civilized."

Another laugh.

"You are sitting around here like a pampered house-cat, killing cats who disobey your rules, who cross your borders, cats who you dislike. This world is all about you, and it needs to end."

This time Frost did not laugh, she glared at her father.

"Shut up." She mewed plainly.

"No." Her father retorted.

Frost sneered, "You want to fight, eh?"

Her father's growl deepened, "If that's how to teach you, so be it."

Frost nimbly leapt to the ground.

Her father leaped at her, claws outstretched.

Frost tried to block it, but with his weight and force he landed on top of her.

She pummeled his belly with her hind paws.

He leaped away, Frost jumped forward, scratching his shoulder with her claws.

Sleet snarled and flung himself at Frost, creating a new tear in her already tattered ears.

She shrieked and dug her claws into his flank.

He turned and bit her shoulder.

She scratched his nose.

He raked his claws at her neck.

Finally, Sleet pinned his daughter down.

Slowly, he dug his claws into her back, and dragged them down to her flank.

She cried out in agony.

The moment he let go she sprang to her paws.

She raced to the camp entrance, panting hard.

Just before she left, she turned and snarled at her father, "It's your world now!"

And with that, she took off running, sprinting out of two-leg place and hopefully leaving it behind forever.

* * *

**Well, that was short. I took a break in the middle of writing, and I thought of a little rhyme for some reason… I don't know why, it just came to me.**

_**Trying oh so hard, to keep her image right**_

_**A savage killer turned warrior overnight**_

_**She now runs across the more with wingless flight**_

_**Her white fur shining oh so bright**_

_**She has once killed many others in her plight**_

_**Her scarred pelt once gave many a fright**_

_**Do not judge her through the smallness of her height**_

_**She has been known to unleash her claws in spite**_

_**Eh, bye!**_


End file.
